


Азбука Гарсии

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU family dynamics, Bromance, Drama, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Penelope Garcia Needs a Hug, Penelope Garcia-centric, Post-Zugzwang, Protective Penelope Garcia, Sad Spencer Reid, Spencer Deserves Happiness, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Team as Family, Worried BAU team, Worried Penelope Garcia, angst with happy ending, author needs a hug, supportive team
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: «Постучи дважды, если ты в сознании» © 8х13 «Мыслить как преступник»
Relationships: Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди 2 лвл





	Азбука Гарсии

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Курсивом выделены фразы из s8e13 «Magnum Opus», некоторые из них урезаны в угоду сюжету. Фик, в принципе, является слегка исправленной версией этой серии.  
> 2\. Является ли цветок, принесенной Гарсией Риду, действительно бруннерой, неизвестно, но показанный в эпизоде наиболее похож именно на нее.

Мир удивительно тихий и одновременно громкий в четыре утра. 

Будильник на прикроватной тумбочке едва слышно тикает, отмеряя секунду за секундой. Словно дразнясь или играя в догонялки, ему вторит монотонный стук воды, стекающей в кухонную раковину из неплотно закрытого крана. За окном еще темно, но некоторым птицам, как и Пенелопе, не спится, и они подают голос — слегка неуверенно, постепенно, словно распеваясь перед основным дневным концертом. Общую фоново-шумовую мелодию небрежно разбавляет гул нередких проезжающих машин, а если прислушаться, то кажется, можно разобрать отголоски музыкальных битов из ночного клуба вниз по улице.

Хлопок и скрежет врываются в спокойную утреннюю симфонию внезапно, Пенелопа даже на мгновение открывает глаза. Но веки опускаются, стоит лишь заслышать короткое чирканье зажигалки и протяжный чужой вздох — сосед сверху открыл окно и встречает очередной городской рассвет с первой на сегодня сигаретой. 

Запах дыма до Пенелопы не добирается, да и вряд ли бы она его сейчас разобрала. Вытащенный вечером из стиральной машинки плед нестерпимо сильно пахнет порошком. Обычно Пенелопа любит этот аромат, он показатель новизны, свежести, легкости. Сегодня же она готова поставить двадцатку, что именно из-за него ей не удается нормально поспать. 

Разумеется, если говорить по правде, то причин у бессонницы может быть целых две. Либо все тот же запах стирального порошка, либо медленно, но уверенно расширяющаяся дыра в груди. Пенелопа кутается в плед поплотнее, морщится, делая вдох, и решает, что первый вариант все еще выгоднее.

Но сон все равно не идет. 

В десять минут шестого, дослушав очередную часть музыкального утреннего произведения при участии проснувшегося соседского ребенка и чьей-то телефонной трели на улице, Пенелопа снова открывает глаза. Потолок смотрит на нее неприветливо, и она почти готова прошипеть ему что-то вроде «сам пошел к черту», но быстро давит неуместное желание и, отбросив плед, поднимается с кровати.

Небо за окном выкрашено в бледно-фиолетовый цвет, выгодно оттеняемый яркими алыми полосами-облаками. Приблизительно четверть окон дома напротив уже светятся, а значит, очередной день постепенно наращивает силы.

Пенелопа надеется, что он поделится их частью и с ней.

Ванна, подбор одежды, три чашки кофе одна за одной, выпитых в умиротворении… Привычные утренние занятия забирают у нее около полутора часов. Спешить некуда — в отдел ей к девяти, а прежде еще нужно заехать в одно место. Вернее, к одному человеку.

***

Сегодняшний презент для Спенсера объемней по сравнению с предыдущими. Тяжело дыша, Пенелопа крепче обхватывает корзинку с приобретенными вкусностями и приветливо машущей своими очаровательными листьями бруннерой — преодолеть осталось всего лишь два лестничных пролета. Это, право слово, мелочи, потому что никакие трудности мира не могут помешать Пенелопе хотя бы попробовать поддержать одного из лучших друзей.

Пусть даже он и не принимает ни единого предложения о помощи.

Целых. Две. Недели.

Бесконечно долгих две недели.

Пенелопа не была знакома с Мейв, да и никто из команды, кроме самого Спенсера, ее не знал. Но потеря этой женщины, этой столь важной, столь значимой части жизни Рида, болит Пенелопе не меньше, нежели потеря кого-то из близких родственников.

Глупо полагать, что терапия из объятий, слов поддержки и заверений, что время лечит, может помочь. Слабым утешением — Пенелопе известно — являются и эти ее практически ежедневные корзинки, уже привычно оставляемые у порога квартиры Спенсера. Но если она будет просто ждать, то сойдет с ума от одних мыслей о том, а как этот мальчик (да, черт подери, в этом случае не мужчина, а мальчик, обиженный жизнью, Богом, если тот существует, и всем мирозданием!) справляется со своей утратой.  
Потому что она знает — нихрена он на самом деле не справляется.

Краем глаза Пенелопа замечает движение у нужной ей двери, и сердце предательски пропускает один лишний удар. Но в следующий же момент пульс возвращается к привычному биению — Пенелопу встречает грустно улыбающаяся Джей-Джей.

— _Привет,_ — Пенелопа здоровается первой, подходя ближе. Ей немного неуютно, что сегодня ее утренний пост у квартиры Спенсера придется делить еще с кем-то, но она все еще самая дружелюбная девочка во Вселенной.

— _Привет,_ — тут же отзывается Джей-Джей, и, словно почувствовав переливы настроения Пенелопы, поспешно добавляет: — _Я решила проведать Спенса по дороге на работу._

— _Да, я тоже,_ — кивает Пенелопа, пристраивая корзинку к остальным ее плетенным «сестрам».

— _Это все от тебя?_ — слегка неловко интересуется Джей-Джей с теплой улыбкой.

— _Возможно,_ — Пенелопа пожимает плечами, избегая смотреть подруге прямо в глаза. 

— _А что в этой?_ — Джей-Джей кивает на сегодняшнюю, и Пенелопу немного ведет.

— _Орешки и семечки,_ — пускается она в сбивчивые объяснения. — _Я хочу, чтобы ему стало легче. И, как Рид, провела исследование._ — Джей-Джей, заслышав это, чуть склоняет голову набок. — _Оказалось, что в орехах и семечках есть магний. Он влияет на выделение серотонина, веселого и счастливого вещества в мозге…_ — Пенелопа осекается, внезапно осознавая, что это все звучит, по меньшей мере, ребячески. — _Не знаю…_

Но Джей-Джей смотрит с абсолютной поддержкой и пониманием, почти по-матерински. Ей так же, как и Пенелопе, если даже не больше, не безразлична судьба Спенсера. В какой-то момент этот мальчик-гений умудрился стать истинным сердцем команды; а сейчас это самое сердце кровоточит и болит каждому из ее членов. 

— _Спенс, мы хотим лишь знать, что ты жив!_ — Джей-Джей прерывает их молчание, обернувшись к двери. В её голосе слышится надрыв. Пенелопа не знает, сколько времени Джей-Джей провела здесь перед её приходом и что говорила ему прежде, но что-то ей подсказывает: Спенсер не отреагировал даже на сам факт пребывания кого-то из друзей рядом.

Внутри что-то сжимается — Пенелопе почти ощутимо больно, и она, вдохнув, решается на уж совсем отчаянный шаг:

— _Постучи дважды, если ты в сознании!_

Глупо, ох, как же глупо надеяться, что…

**Стук.**

**Стук.**

Строгие, размеренные, абсолютно идентичные друг другу. 

Словно их отбил и не человек вовсе, а робот. Только роботам не бывает так больно, правда? 

— _Он придет в себя?_ — немного растерянно спрашивает Пенелопа, даже, по сути, не обращаясь конкретно к Джей-Джей. 

— _Когда-нибудь,_ — та все же отвечает, повышая голос на следующей фразе, чтобы услышал и Спенсер: — _И он знает, что мы всегда рядом, чтобы ни было._

— _Да, это правда!_ — слегка заикаясь, тут же подтверждает Пенелопа. Дыра в ее груди противно хлюпает, пытаясь увеличиться в диаметре, но этому, к счастью, мешает Джей-Джей.

Она подходит к Пенелопе, обнимает одной рукой за плечи и выдыхает почти в волосы:

— _Пошли._

Пенелопе не остается ничего, кроме как согласиться. Бросив последний взгляд на трясущиеся листья бруннеры, она кивает и бредет вместе с Джей-Джей к лестнице. Ей совсем немного жаль, что получение моральных увечий все еще не являются веской причиной для прогула работы.

***

Отдел встречает Пенелопу полнейшей какофонией звуков. Они обрушиваются на ее сознание несдерживаемым девятым валом, и в первое мгновение она даже жмурится. С Джей-Джей они прощаются у выхода из лифта, а уже спустя двадцать минут Пенелопа объясняет команде о деле, которое ждет их в Сан-Франциско.

Обсуждение не занимает много времени, Хотчнер, как и всегда, краток при предварительном анализе и разделении обязанностей. Но Пенелопа все равно замечает особую мрачность коллег — кажется, никому из них отсутствие Спенсера не идет на пользу. 

Серия преступлений, попавшая в поле зрения команды ОПА, как и всегда, не блещет позитивом. Впрочем, сегодня Пенелопа не особо вникает в детали и даже не меняется в лице, просматривая фотографии жертв. Она действует на автомате: влезть в нужную базу данных, отыскать необходимую информацию, отфильтровать лишнее, сообщить о своих находках. 

И все же она — не железная. 

Именно поэтому во время очередного звонка Дерека Пенелопа спрашивает его о Спенсере.

Ничего нового он не сообщает: да, звонил, да, попал на автоответчик, да, не реагирует, ему нужно время.

— _Что он, по-твоему, делает?_ — вырывается у Пенелопы помимо воли. Края дыры в груди снова опасно трещат, явно намереваясь занять еще больше места. 

— _Приходит в себя, как Хотч посоветовал,_ — звучит в трубке. И Пенелопе бы разозлиться, назвать его дураком, накричать за такое глупое предположение, но… Но на подобное эмоционирование уже не хватает сил. Да и в словах Дерека, конечно, имеется смысл.

— _Я понимаю, он скорбит, так должно быть, но я волнуюсь,_ — начав говорить, Пенелопа просто не в состоянии остановиться. — _Когда тому, кого я люблю, больно, мне тоже больно. Я знаю, что это созависимость, но измениться не могу. Я должна ему помочь, но не знаю как!_

Дерек пытается ее успокоить, заверить, что все наладится, только больше такие уговоры на Пенелопу не действуют. Перестали на третий или четвертый день попыток похожего аутотренинга, и с тех пор место надежды в душе прочно заняла тревога.

— _Позвони ему, мне нужно услышать его голос!_ — с мольбой обращается она к Дереку, и нет, ей ни капли не стыдно за то, что прямо сейчас она ставит свои личные интересы выше, чем дело, над раскрытием которого работает ее команда.

Впрочем, эти личные интересы все еще касаются Спенсера. А он — все еще очень важен для них всех. И Дерек понимает. Конечно, он понимает. И обещает что-нибудь придумать. А уж его обещаниям Пенелопа умеет верить лучше всего.

***

Дерек не рассказывает, как планирует вытаскивать Спенсера из ямы тоски, грусти и горечи, но в какой-то момент Пенелопа понимает все сама. Ларчик захлопывается, когда в одном из окошек системы она видит запрос на дополнительный пакет документов по делу убийств в Сан-Франциско. Запрос оформлен на специального агента Спенсера Рида, и Пенелопа не может сдержать не совсем, пожалуй, уместной улыбки, глядя на буквы, что складываются в знакомое имя. Черт, Дерек действовал ведь очень просто, почти напролом, но Пенелопе все равно видится в его решении редкая изящность.

Хотя в этом и нет ничего странного. 

Они здесь, в ОПА, все напрочь на голову отбитые. 

Просить помощи для себя каждому из них всегда сложно, а порой и вовсе невыполнимо. 

Попытаться помочь другим, особенно тем, кто не может защитить себя самостоятельно, — это они завсегда рады. 

И Спенсер только подтверждает это: оттеснив собственные чувства и эмоции, он не может не попробовать разобраться в затруднительном для команды деле. 

Мимолетная радость Пенелопы слегка меркнет, когда она замечает строчку с именем человека, которому материалы будут выданы на руки. Агента Андерсона она знает совсем поверхностно, но прямо сейчас готова его слегка проклясть, потому что его упоминание в запросе значит две простых вещи. Первая — Спенсер все еще не готов выйти за пределы собственной квартиры, вторая — человеком, который наконец увидит его за две недели, будет кто-то абсолютно чужой, не имеющий ни малейшего отношения к их команде. И да, Пенелопа осознает свой эгоизм в полной мере: в первую очередь она злится на чертового Андерсона за то, что больше всего хочет быть на его месте. 

Спустя несколько долгих минут попыток поймать дзен, вцепившись в любимую желтую чашку с остатками давно и безнадежно остывшего кофе, она все же выдыхает. 

По крайней мере, Спенсер пошел хоть на какой-то контакт.

***

Когда через пару часов в ее наушнике раздается звонок от Дерека, Пенелопа даже и не думает спросить о деле.

— _Что ты слышал? Он в порядке?_ — Пенелопе кажется, что ее голос звучит в самом высоком из доступных человеческому слуху диапазоне. Возможно, потом она и извинится за это перед Дереком, но сейчас… Сейчас она даже не закатывает глаза на его почти издевательское:

— _Спокойно, спокойно!.._

А потом в наушнике слышится звук подсоединившейся дополнительной линии. А еще спустя мгновение — тихое, но твердое от Дерека:

_— Рид?_

_— Гарсия, составь список всех галерей Сан-Франциско._

Сначала Пенелопе кажется, что ей со всей силы заезжают в солнечное сплетение. Она смаргивает внезапно подступившие слезы, шумно втягивая воздух:

— _Рид, я как раз…_ — а после внутри что-то снова ломается, и она просто не может говорить о работе: — _Как ты?_

Тишина в наушнике слегка пугает. А вдруг следовало промолчать? Сделать вид, что все хорошо, что никакого слона, так некстати прибившегося к их посудной лавке, почему-то по дурацкой ошибке именуемой ФБР, просто не существует? А вдруг…

— _Лучше,_ — наконец-то выдавливает Спенсер, а Пенелопа готова разреветься так громко, насколько только способна, и удерживается от этого лишь благодаря оставшимся крупицам самообладания. — _Спасибо, что спросила,_ — продолжает он, — _и спасибо за корзинки. В орехах есть магний, который вырабатывает…_

— _Серотонин, да, я знаю,_ — Пенелопа широко улыбается его объяснениям, которые совпали с результатами ее собственной попытки исследований. Ее сейчас шатает из стороны в сторону на эмоциональных качелях, но она абсолютно счастлива, несмотря ни на что. Просто потому, что наконец-то может слышать голос Спенсера. Которого, кстати, сама только что же и оборвала на полуслове. Черт. Посерьезнев в мгновение ока, она вглядывается в экран компьютера: — _Так, галереи есть, и их много._

— _Те, что в районе Мишн,_ — бросает Спенсер и… отключается. 

Пенелопа выдыхает так резко, что кажется, слышит даже Дерек.

— _Это лучше, чем ничего,_ — мягко произносит он. 

И Пенелопа знает, что он чертовски прав. И уже не способна перестать улыбаться, хотя глаза по-прежнему щиплет, будто кто-то в них насыпал песка.

— _Да, я довольна,_ — отрезает она и возвращается к рабочим вопросам: — _Осталось несколько галерей, это уже проще. Высылаю список._

— _Спасибо, детка, получил,_ — спустя пару мгновений отвечает Дерек, и Пенелопа поспешно прощается.

Завершив звонок, она откидывается на стуле и пару минут просто разглядывает обстановку кабинета, будто попала сюда впервые. Когда начальное напряжение наконец-то сходит на нет, она прокашливается, взвешивает все за и против, а после снова приникает к клавиатуре. В данный момент ее очень интересует заполнение форм на авиабилеты. 

Спустя четверть часа она выходит из здания ФБР, слегка воровато озираясь по сторонам и крепко сжимая в руках сумку с рабочим ноутбуком. 

***

Дорогу к дому Спенсера Пенелопа запоминает не очень хорошо. Ей, кажется, попался особо дружелюбный таксист, который пытался отвлекать нелепыми разговорами, но очень быстро сдался — то ли она отвечала невпопад, то ли и вовсе отмалчивалась. Впрочем, всё это детали, и они становятся далекими, расплывчатыми и вообще неважными, когда она в очередной раз за сегодня фокусируется на ставшей почти родной за эти две недели входной двери.

Взгляд скользит по звонку, но руки почему-то не слушаются и словно живут своей жизнью. Она отрывисто стучит — дважды — как сам Спенсер утром, и замирает. Пенелопа прекрасно знает, что она не гений в области понимания человеческих эмоций, и если в ее попытке разгадать Спенсера Рида найдется хоть один изъян…

Щелчок замка оглушает. Дверь приоткрывается медленно и тягуче, словно это занимает целую вечность. А после Пенелопа замечает Спенсера.

Сердце делает кульбит, плавно огибая диафрагму, и, безвольно повиснув на голосовых связках, застревает посреди горла. 

На его плечах, кажется, все бремя мира, а в глазах — бездонное Мертвое море тоски и невыплаканных слез. У Пенелопы голова кружится от невозможности дышать, но она делает над собой героическое усилие и, протолкнув первую порцию воздуха в легкие, едва слышимо выдыхает:

— Рид…

Губы Спенсера дергаются, словно в подобии улыбки, и он отводит взгляд в сторону. 

— Спенсер, — чуть громче шепчет Пенелопа и делает шаг навстречу. 

Он же, напротив, отступает вглубь квартиры. 

Пенелопу это не смущает — Рим тоже не сразу строился, да и она благодарна Спенсеру хотя бы уже за то, что он вообще её впустил. При желании она может расслышать треск воображаемой скорлупы, что образовалась вокруг их чудесного мальчика за эти четырнадцать дней. И да, именно что скорлупы, ведь о том, что с этим звуком может продолжать рушиться его мир, она и помыслить не смеет. 

Пялиться во все глаза, наверное, не совсем прилично, поэтому Пенелопа отводит взгляд в сторону, и сердце снова начинает леденеть. В квартире полный хаос: окна зашторены кое-как, книги разбросаны по всему полу, на стенах все еще развешаны бумаги по делу Мейв. Кажется, будто комнатой промчал смерч или, возможно, даже до сих пор бушует где-то рядом, а они со Спенсером сейчас в самом его эпицентре, там, где тихо и спокойно. 

Предательские слезы снова искажают картинку перед глазами, и Пенелопа недовольно смахивает их, сдвинув очки. Она пришла сюда не плакать и не расклеиваться перед человеком, которому и без этого плохо, она пришла сюда его встряхнуть, поддержать и помочь.

— Спенсер, милый… — она снова шагает вперед, и на этот раз Спенсер не двигается с места.

Просто стоит посреди комнаты, обняв себя руками, нахохленный, словно воробей, попавший под ливень, и потерянный, будто монетка, до которой никому нет дела. Только вот Пенелопе есть. И Дереку, и Джей-Джей, и Хотчу, и Росси, и Алекс — всем им есть дело до Спенсера. Они же единый организм, а какой организм сможет функционировать без сердца? 

Подойдя почти вплотную, Пенелопа замирает. Больше всего на свете ей хочется обнять этого мальчишку, который выше ее как минимум на две головы, и заставить его поверить в то, что любые потери можно пережить. Вместо этого она осторожно задает самый важный и самый интересующий ее за эти две недели вопрос:

— Ты в порядке?

Взгляд Спенсера на мгновение стекленеет. В нем слишком много беспомощности и слишком много боли. Пенелопа знает, что отвечать на такие вопросы всегда трудно, поэтому, прочистив горло, тихо добавляет:

— Можешь не говорить вслух. Постучи. Раз — если нет. Дважды, если… Да? — последнее слово она произносит с настолько вопросительной интонацией, что даже не приходится скрывать, что любой его лжи в стиле «я в порядке» здесь никто не поверит. 

Спенсер не реагирует около минуты. Все пытается выискать что-то глазами, прикусывает мелко дрожащую нижнюю губу, а после протягивает руку и чуть слышно касается костяшками пальцев края журнального столика.

**Стук.**

**_«Нет»._ **

Дыра в груди Пенелопы, кажется, издает победный вопль. А затем Спенсер поднимает руку снова.

**Стук и еще стук, и еще.**

Этого не было в ее своеобразном словаре, в ее личной азбуке Морзе или, наверное, лучше сказать азбуке Гарсии. Только она все понимает, ведь не может не понять. Пенелопе нестерпимо жжет глаза, она делает оставшийся навстречу Спенсеру шаг и заключает его в крепкие объятия.

— **_Нет, но будешь._** Обязательно будешь, милый, — шепчет она как заведенная, поглаживая его по плечам и спине, содрогающихся в сухих рыданиях. — Ты обязательно будешь в порядке, я об этом позабочусь, поверь.

***

Спенсер затихает в ее руках спустя несколько минут. Когда он наконец-то приходит в себя и мягко отстраняется, Пенелопа проводит ладонью по его щеке, ласково улыбается:

— Стало лучше, ежик? 

Он нервно кивает, пытаясь не смотреть в глаза. Что же, такое поведение тоже ожидаемо — немногие любят демонстрировать другим свои самые искренние эмоции. 

— Да, спасибо, — тем не менее, выдавливает Спенсер и добавляет чуть громче: — Но почему ежик?

Пенелопа не сдерживает легкого смешка, снова касаясь его щеки:

— Потому что, Спенсер, и ты колючий, и щетина твоя колючая. 

Его ответная улыбка все еще неуверенная и робкая, будто первые шаги ребенка, но она дарит Пенелопе огромную надежду на то, что Спенсер и вправду справится. Миллиметр за миллиметром, но дыра в её груди начинает затягиваться.

Аккуратно переступая с ноги на ногу, Пенелопа снова оглядывается по сторонам:

— Может тебе стоит помочь со всем… этим? — она немного неловко взмахивает рукой. 

— Нет, — тихо, но твердо отвечает Спенсер. — Пока еще нет. К тому же, — он вздергивает подбородок, — сейчас помощь куда больше необходима команде, а не мне.

Пенелопа недовольно сощуривается, но Спенсер мастерски увиливает от ее возможной проповеди, взмахивая полами халата и исчезая в соседней комнате. 

— Мы нужны им. Дело, помнишь? — его голос звучит слегка приглушенно.

— Помню, к сожалению, — отвечает Пенелопа, вздыхая. — И раз уж ты такой умный и догадливый, то поторопись, у нас вылет через полтора часа. 

За дверью что-то шуршит и опасно громыхает, но Пенелопа внезапно отвлекается от этой шумной симфонии имени Спенсера Рида, заметив на полу у дивана вазон с принесенной ею бруннерой. Подойдя ближе, она замечает, что земля под растением влажная — значит, Спенсер не обделил растение вниманием. Действуя словно на автомате, она нагибается и аккуратно проводит пальцем по одному из самых крупных листков с белой окантовкой. 

— Ты знаешь название этого цветка? — голос Спенсера звучит прямо за спиной, и Пенелопа едва не подскакивает от неожиданности. 

— Кто же так делает, Спенсер! — возмущенно восклицает она, оборачиваясь и весьма придирчивым взглядом оценивая выбранную им одежду. Впрочем, если он себя чувствует уютно в этом кардигане, больше похожим на бабушкин, Пенелопа ни слова ему не скажет: сегодня она и без того достаточно вторглась в его личное пространство. — И да, знаю. Это бруннера.

— Да, травянистое многолетнее растение из семейства бурачниковых. Её еще называют незабудочником. А знаешь ли ты значение незабудки на языке цветов?

Пенелопа качает головой, ожидая ответа.

— Истинная любовь, — хмыкая, отвечает Спенсер и отводит взгляд.

У Пенелопы в который раз за сегодня кончается запас воздуха в легких. Сама того не зная, она причинила Спенсеру лишнюю боль, напомнив о Мейв и его утрате, черт! Исследования, как Рид, проводила, говоришь?

— Я решил, что назову ее Пенни, — внезапно снова подает голос Спенсер, и Пенелопа, подняв глаза, замечает на его губах легкую, хоть и слегка грустную улыбку. — Сокращенно от «Пенелопа». Потому что, наверное, самая искренняя в мире любовь — это дружба. 

Пару мгновений Пенелопа борется одновременно с желанием расплакаться, сгрести Спенсера в охапку или накинуться на него и надавать подзатыльников за то, что он заставляет чувствовать ее так много эмоций. В итоге она останавливается на варианте с объятиями и, утыкаясь ему в плечо, бормочет:

— Куплю себе кактус и назову его Рид, будешь знать. 

— Почту за честь охранять твои компьютеры, — так легко отвечает Спенсер, что у Пенелопы снова щемит в груди.

Только на этот раз щемит как-то особо.

По-доброму.

***

Быть победительницей по жизни — второе призвание Пенелопы Гарсии после ІТ-сферы. Именно поэтому она обречена постоянно смотреть на фотографии трупов, попадать на абсолютно ужасные разговоры об ужасных вещах и в принципе вообще работать в ФБР.

Сегодня не становится исключением. В участок, где расположилась команда ОПА, они попадают аккурат в разгар обсуждения состава краски, с помощью которой маньяк, убивающий людей, создает собственные картины. И да, Пенелопа уже в курсе, что он добавляет в нее кровь, хотя от подробностей с удовольствием бы отказалась. 

Но она летела в Сан-Франциско со Спенсером, который максимально пытался сосредоточиться на деле. 

И она прилетела в Сан-Франциско к команде, что берется за самые жуткие преступления.

Чего бы ей еще ожидать?

— _Он извлекает белые тельца,_ — Алекс сосредоточено изучает отчет лаборатории. — _Плазму._

— _С какой целью?_ — спрашивает Росси, и Пенелопа очень сильно понимает его недоумение в этот момент — чувствовала похожее около часа назад.

— _Чтобы сделать кровь густой как краска,_ — отпечатывает Хотчнер. 

Мыслительный процесс в команде, кажется, только набирает оборотов. Этот момент Пенелопа тоже охотно бы пропустила.

— _Какое оборудование для этого понадобится?_ — интересуется Дерек.

Алекс пожимает плечами:

_— Центрифугу можно купить в Интернете за пару сотен._

_— А зачем он еще может отделять плазму?_

_— Это привычка,_ — наконец-то подает голос Спенсер, отвечая на вопрос Хотча. Пенелопа мысленно обнимает его за то, что он все же решился.

Команда разом оборачивается к ним. Первой реагирует Джей-Джей — бросив на Пенелопу полный благодарности взгляд, она быстро подходит к Спенсеру и аккуратно обнимает его. Тот отвечает на объятия сразу, значит, его скорлупа покрывается трещинами еще быстрее.

— _Я не ждал тебя так скоро,_ — произносит Хотч, внимательно глядя на Спенсера, когда Джей-Джей отстраняется. — _Ты готов?_

В этом «Ты готов?» столько оттенков, что Пенелопа даже теряется на мгновение. Здесь и искреннее дружеское беспокойство, и отеческая забота, и проверка на честность от начальника. Команда замирает в ожидании ответа, и неловкое молчание, повисшее между ними, практически можно увидеть или даже потрогать руками. 

Пенелопа поворачивает голову к Спенсеру и понимает: он, как и все сейчас, напряжен до предела. Он справится, он может, он должен. А потом перед глазами почему-то возникает бруннера. И Пенелопа отмирает.

Ласково улыбнувшись, она едва ощутимо касается его запястья пальцами, а затем отбивает такт-подсказку на тонкой и еще прохладной после пребывания на улице коже.

**Стук.**

**_«Нет»._ **

**Стук и еще стук, и еще.**

**_«Но буду»._ **

Спенсер шумно выдыхает, слегка встряхивает головой и наконец-то делает попытку расправить плечи.

— _Нет,_ — глядя Хотчу в глаза, отвечает он, и Пенелопа безумно гордится его честностью в который раз за день. — _Но у меня есть ответ._

Хотч медлит всего мгновение, а затем понимающе кивает. 

Сейчас такой реакции Спенсера им всем более чем достаточно.

***

Конец дня для Пенелопы проходит слегка суматошно. Объяснение перед Хотчнером о том, почему она оказалась в Сан-Франциско вместе с Ридом, поиски в Сети необходимой команде информации, а еще, естественно, ненавязчивая слежка за Спенсером. Она догадывается, что это может его бесить, но выпустить из поля зрения все равно не решается. А потом снова долго-долго его обнимает, услышав, что он дает команде подсказку, проведя параллели с убийством Мейв.

И все же лучше всего Пенелопа чувствует себя уже на борту самолета, когда к ней приходит осознание многих вещей сразу: дело закрыто, маньяк-художник обезврежен, Спенсер пытается вернуться к нормальной жизни, а она сама, собственно, вполне может наконец-то позволить себе утащить стакан скотча из бортовых запасов Росси.

Дерек, кажется, обучен читать её мысли. Ему не нужны ни намеки, ни прямые просьбы: с улыбкой всепонимающего бармена он приносит ей выпивку, правда, в следующий же момент переключает свое внимание на Спенсера. Пенелопа его не винит: она сама не до конца уверена, правильно ли Спенсер оценивает собственное состояние. 

— _Слушай, если тебе что-то нужно, ты только скажи,_ — тон Дерека серьезен как никогда. 

Спенсер кивает, размышляет несколько секунд, а после, задерживая взгляд на Пенелопе, мягко улыбается уголками губ:

— _Вообще-то, если не возражаете, мне нужна ваша помощь._

Заслышав его просьбу, Пенелопа салютует Спенсеру бокалом и делает большой глоток скотча. Алкоголь обжигает горло, и она пытается заверить себя, что именно это — причина подступивших к глазам слез. Именно это, а не желание Спенсера устранить последствия своего домашнего торнадо.

Впервые за две недели в груди расплывается не эмоциональная дыра, а всепоглощающее тепло.

И нет, оно не имеет к алкоголю никакого отношения.

***

Совместными усилиями квартиру Спенсера удается привести в порядок за каких-то полтора часа.

Оглядываясь, Пенелопа остается довольно результатом их уборки. Книги возвращены на полки, корзинки, принесенные ею за две недели, заботливо рассортированы и распиханы по кухонным шкафчикам, окна протерты, а занавески на них распахнуты, что позволяет солнечным лучам осветить все вокруг. Бруннеру по кличке Пенни Спенсер лично устанавливает на самом видном месте — в центре журнального столика. 

На прощание Пенелопа крепко обнимает Спенсера и уходит не оборачиваясь. Теперь она уверена, что ему поможет только время, а они с ребятами, если что, будут на подхвате.

Она искренне надеется, что с ним все будет хорошо.

***

Некоторые люди утверждают, что самый чуткий сон бывает на рассвете. Пенелопа готова согласиться с этим утверждением, потому что из сна ее умудряется вырвать короткий звук входящего сообщения. Она садится на кровати, пытаясь одновременно нашарить на тумбочке очки и телефон, а потом еще несколько долгих мгновений промаргивается из-за яркого света мобильного.

На экране высвечивается сообщение от Спенсера. В нем всего лишь два символа.

**«. .»**

Две точки разделенные пробелом.

**Стук. Стук.**

— В порядке, — шепчет Пенелопа, откидываясь обратно на подушки. — Пусть даже через полгода, но в порядке. **_Он в порядке._**

Мир удивительно тихий и одновременно громкий в четыре утра.


End file.
